


magical healing (silicone) cock

by aphelant



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of it is definitely El's fault, for catching him red-handed and giving him a naughty smile that said, <em>I bet you'd like to see how that works,</em> because Neal did. Very much so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magical healing (silicone) cock

**Author's Note:**

> for kink bingo 2009: pegging
> 
> beta by general_jinjur &lt;3

Neal isn't to blame for this, at all. Sure, he'd invited himself into the master bedroom. Sure, he'd found a locked drawer and picked it. But Peter should know that locked drawers are (among other things) the flame to his moth, so Neal doesn't feel the least bit guilty for having dug around inside it, because really. _Thief_.

The rest of it is definitely El's fault, for catching him red-handed and giving him a naughty smile that said, _I bet you'd like to see how that works,_ because Neal did. Very much so.

Which is how he came to find himself face-down on El and Peter's bed, panting, with a silicone dick inching its way deeper inside him with every incremental nudge of El's hips.

"Come on, Neal. You can take it all, can't you?" El purrs, and rocks harder against him.

"You know," he gasps, "I don't really -- don't really think --"

She scrapes her nails down his flanks, makes him shiver and flex, and while he's distracted she pushes the rest of the way in. Neal white-knuckles the duvet and moans on a shuddering exhale.

El strokes his spine, her warm fingertips just enough of a distraction to keep him still while she gives him a few moments to adjust. "You're doing _so_ well," she assures him, and gives his hips an encouraging squeeze with both hands.

Neal laughs and shakes his head. "Not as well as Peter," he says, fishing.

"Hmmm," El replies, sounding thoughtful. She pulls out slow, slow, and sets a steady, agonizing rhythm of lazy, hard fucking.

"God, El. El --!"

"You're both so different," she says, and it takes a while for Neal to thread the conversation back together. He tries to look over his shoulder at her, but at this angle all he gets is a crick in his neck and a view of her blouse, unbuttoned from the bottom to just below her breasts, and a single strap that disappears around her hip.

"Whdyoomn?"

She swats his ass, hard, so he gets his elbows under him and unsquishes his face. "What do you mean?" he asks again.

"You know," she says. "You know how he is. He likes to be in control."

"So do you."

El laughs, breathless. "Yeah, I do. I'm good at it! And it's _fun._" She uses her hips to shove him forward, off-balancing him so that he has to put a hand up on the wall. "Can you imagine what Peter is like when I fuck him with my cock?"

He has to use his other hand to grab his dick and stop himself from coming. "Jesus, El!"

She laughs again, delighted, and presses her advantage. Every slide in feels harder and deeper than the last and Neal can barely keep her from shoving him right into the wall, but the only thing he can focus on is the image she's burned into his mind.

Neal imagines El kneeling behind Peter, imagines Peter clutching the sheets so hard they untuck at the corners. He imagines Peter breaking open for her, desperate and shocked, and Neal wants that so badly, wants to have that so badly, wants to have _them_.

El bites playfully at his shoulder. Her breath is heavy and wet on his neck where she pants against him.

"I bet you'd like to watch that," she says. "Me fucking Peter. Or maybe you'd like Peter to fuck _you?_ And I could watch you give it up to him just like you're going to give it up to me."

"Ngh, El --"

"Shhh," she says as she wraps her hand around his dick, and Neal can't tell whether it's a pacification or a warning but it doesn't matter because he can't hold back the noises he makes as he comes.


End file.
